


Hermine und der gestohlene Zeitumkehrer

by RedRonja



Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonbonrosa Kobold mit Papagei, Zeitumkehrer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Hermine wurde der Zeitumkehrer gestohlen. Sie muss ihn wiederbekommen bevor etwas Schreckliches geschieht.
Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089668





	Hermine und der gestohlene Zeitumkehrer

Sie war ja so was von im Arsch! Aufgeschmissen wäre noch untertrieben für die Situation in der sich Hermine befand. Das ganze dritte Jahr war sie gut klargekommen, jetzt war auch Harrys Pate erfolgreich geflüchtet und das Ministerium hatte ein Einsehen gehabt und hatte die Dementoren abgezogen, sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung.

Und sie hatte eigentlich wie zuvor alle Kurse gleichzeitig besuchen wollen. Aber irgendjemand musste sie beobachtet haben. Und wer immer das auch war, er oder sie hatte den Zeitumkehrer gestohlen und sie gleichzeitig so verflucht das sie niemanden von dem Diebstahl erzählen konnte oder sonst irgendetwas was dieses Thema betraf. Nichtmal aufschreiben konnte sie es.

Und das allerschlimmste kam ja noch. All die kleinen Details die sich veränderten bemerkte nur sie und sonst keiner. Der Dieb war noch in der Experimentierphase und veränderte nur Kleinigkeiten. Und momentan betraf es nur die Schloßdekoration sowie die Geister und die Portraits. Das Griffindorportrait war nicht mehr die fette Dame sondern ein bonbonrosa Kobold mit Papagei.

Sie musste einen Weg finden den Dieb aufzuhalten, bevor dieser auf die Idee kam gravierend in wichtige Geschehnisse einzugreifen!

**Author's Note:**

> Geschichte will adoptiert werden


End file.
